Love and Angel's
by katy1986
Summary: Someone decides the Trevanian family needs a little fixing. Rax and Danice. Two Shot. x


Disclaimer: I don't own Wild At Heart… or the four songs used in this story in running order. Circle Of Life- Lion King, At The beginning With You- Anastasia, Everyday- High School Musical 2 and Love Will Find A Way- Lion King 2.

Summary: Someone decides to heal the broken Trevanian Family, set after the season final… Rax and Danice.

AN: So this was a one shot that I have expanded and have decided to make a two shot. To any of my Sea Patrol readers, the next chapter is with my Beta-Reader. To my Back To Heart readers I have just finished writing the next chapter and have started to type it up… I hope this will help the wait. _**Bold Italics**_- Are Song Lyrics. _Italics_- Reply's on Phone Conversations. _Underlined Italics-_ are text messages.

RAXDANICERAXDANICERAXDANICE

Love Will Find A Way

England

Alice gritted her teeth together as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yea, well Danny if you cared about Charlotte's school concert you would be here… so no I am not putting her on the phone. Goodbye" Alice yelled placing the phone back on the holder before sitting down on the stairs as tears started down her face.

"Alice?" Rowan asked coming out from the kitchen to see his sister in tears, which was becoming frequent, normally after every time she gets off the phone with Danny.

"Why can't Danny understand that I don't want Robert growing up out there, it's dangerous" Alice sighed as she leaned her head on to Rowan's shoulder.

"Alice what is the real reason you don't want to go back to Leopards Den? Yes Africa is dangerous but you raised Charlotte there…" Rowan asked looking at Alice.

"It doesn't matter come on, we have to leave or Charlotte will be late" Alice spoke standing up and wiping her eyes neither of them noticing that Charlotte had heard everything from where she was standing on the stairs, Charlotte turned around and walked back upstairs. "Charlie, it time to go!" Alice called up the stairs.

"Ok, mum. I will be right there" Alice heard Charlotte yell.

"Charlotte come on love we are running late" Rowan called before his niece come in to view. "You good lovely" Rowan smiled as Charlotte who was dressed in a black dress with a gold sash around the middle.

"What made you chose a black dress?" Alice asked curious.

"Every girl needs at least one black dress according to Rosie and Liv" Charlotte smiled knocking the wind out of Alice at the mention of her two step daughters.

"When did they tell you that?" Alice asked looking at her daughter in question.

"Last week when I talked to them" Charlotte replied before she grabbed her coat and put it on. "I'm ready let's go" Charlotte sighed determined.

"The cars unlocked" Alice whispered in shock opening the door as she grabbed Robert's car seat. "Did you know she was speaking to Rosie and Liv?" Alice asked looking at Rowan to see him nod making her glare.

"What isn't she aloud to talk to her sisters?" Rowan asked looking at Alice shocked.

"Course she is but if she's talking to them all the time she's not going to get used to being here instead of there" Alice sighed looking at Rowan.

"Alice, Charlie talking to Rosie and Liv isn't going to change anything about the fact Charlie wants to go home to her family" Rowan stated before walking out the door and getting in the passenger seat at the front leaving Alice shocked at the door.

Alice shook her head and shut the door with her free hand before walking over and placing and strapping Robert in, before she got into the front and turned to look at Charlotte before starting the car.

"So Charlie how many songs are you singing?" Rowan asked looking at his niece.

"4" Charlie smiled. "Three group songs and a solo" Charlie smiled as Rowan nodded.

"Cool, so what your solo?" Rowan asked seeing Charlotte shake her head.

"Not telling" Charlie smiled as they pulled up at the school they all got out and walked into the front doors. "I have to go back stage, I will see after" Charlie smiled sadly at Alice and Rowan before running backstage.

"Come on lets get our seats" Rowan spoke leading Alice into the main hall and sitting down.

"What did you mean stopping Charlie talking to Rosie and Liv would not stop her?" Alice asked looking at her brother.

"Charlie misses Africa and she misses the family" Rowan answered not looking at Alice.

"Well this is home and Charlie is going to have to deal with it" Alice replied back not looking at Rowan so he didn't see the tears build up in her eyes as the hall filled up before all the lights were dimmed.

"Welcome to Everdeen Junior School's Music Concert… the theme is Young Pop Culture… I hope you all enjoy and to start us off we have Disney Circle of Life.

Rowan and Alice smiled as they watched Charlie take her place on the stage with her class.

**(Boy)**

_**From the day we arrive on the planetAnd blinking, step into the sun**_

**(Girl)**_**There's more to be see than can ever be seenMore to do than can ever be done**_

**(Boy)**_**There's far too much to take in hereMore to find than can ever be found**_

**(Charlotte)**_**But the sun rolling highThrough the sapphire skyKeeps the great and small on the endless round**_

**(Everyone)**_**It's the Circle of LifeAnd it moves us allThrough despair and hopeThrough faith and loveTill we find our placeOn the path unwindingIn the CircleThe Circle of Life**_

_**It's the Circle of LifeAnd it moves us allThrough despair and hopeThrough faith and loveTill we find our placeOn the path unwindingIn the CircleThe Circle of Life**_

Alice and Rowan stood up with everyone else and applauded everyone.

"Wow, I think everyone else will agree that was amazing. The children performing tonight all love their singing and music, that song was done by request for Charlotte Trevanian who is a new student who moved here from Africa" The head teacher spoke looking out at everyone. "This next song the children all choose together as they saw it was relevant to them as some will be starting senior school next year so here the children are again… with At the Beginning With You"

**(Charlotte)**_**We were strangersStarting out on a journeyNever dreamingWhat we'd have to go throughNow here we areAnd I'm suddenly standingAt the beginning with you**_**(Boy)**_**No one told meI was going to find youUnexpectedWhat you did to my heartWhen I lost hopeYou were there to remind meThis is the start**_

**(Everyone)**_**And...Life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journeyI'll be thereWhen the world stops turningI'll be thereWhen the storm is throughIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you**_**(Charlotte)**_**We were strangersOn a crazy adventure**_

**(Boy)**_**Never dreamingHow our dreams would come true**_

**(Both)**_**Now here we standUnafraid of the futureAt the beginning with you**_

**(Everyone)**_**And...Life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journeyI'll be thereWhen the world stops turningI'll be thereWhen the storm is throughIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you**_

**(Both)**_**I knew there was somebody somewhereLike me alone in the darkNow I know my dream will live onI've been waiting so longNothing's gonna tear us apartAnd...**_**(Everyone)**

_**Life is a roadAnd I want to keep goingLove is a riverI wanna keep flowingLife is a roadNow and foreverWonderful journeyI'll be thereWhen the world stops turningI'll be thereWhen the storm is throughIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you**_**(Both)**_**Life is a road and I wanna keep goingLove is a river I wanna keep going on...**_

**(Charlotte)**_**Starting out on a journey**_

**(Everyone)**_**Life is a road and I wanna keep goingLove is river I wanna keep flowingIn the end I wanna be standingAt the beginning with you.**_

The crowd applauded the group again as the curtains closed on them again.

"Yes, we have some very talented youngsters" the head teacher smiled. "This is the last group song after this the performances will be solos one by every student, this last group song was picked for them by their music teacher and here they are with Everyday"

**(Male Classmate)**_**Once in a lifetimeMeans there's no second chanceSo I believe that you and meShould grab it while we can**_**(Female Classmate)**_**Make it last foreverAnd never give it back**_**(Male Classmate)**_**It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at**_**(Male and Female Classmate)**_**Because this moment's really all we have**_**(Male Classmate)**_**EverydayOf our lives,**_

**(Female Classmate)**_**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_**(Male Classmate)**_**Gonna run**_

**(Male and Female Classmate)**_**While we're youngAnd keep the faith**_**(Female Classmate)**_**Everyday**_**(Male and Female Classmate)**_**From right now,Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_**(Female Classmate)**_**Take my hand**_**(Male Classmate)**_**Together weWill celebrate,**_**(Female Classmate)**_**Celebrate.**_**(Male and Female Classmate)**_**Oh, everyday.**_**(Charlotte)**_**They say that you should follow**_**(Charlotte's partner)**_**And chase down what you dream,**_**(Charlotte)**_**But if you get lost and lose yourself**_**(Charlotte's partner)**_**What does it really mean?**_**(Charlotte)**_**Ohh, no matter where we're going,**_**(Charlotte's partner)**_**Ooh, yeahIt starts from where we are.**_**(Both)**_**There's more to life when we listen to our heartsAnd because of you, I've got the strength to startYeah, yeah, yeah!EverydayOf our lives,Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tightGonna runWhile we're youngAnd keep the EverydayFrom right now,Gonna use our voices and scream out loudTake my hand,Together weWill celebrate,**_**(Charlotte and Female Classmate)**_**Oh, everyday**_**(Charlotte's partner and Male Classmate)**_**We're taking it back,We're doing it hereTogether!**_**(Charlotte and Female Classmate)**_**It's better like that,And stronger nowThan ever!**_**(Charlotte's partner and Male Classmate)**_**We're not gonna lose.**_**(All Four)**_**'Cause we get to 's how it's gonna be!**_**(Charlotte's partner and Male Classmate)**_**EverydayOf our lives,**_**(Charlotte and Female Classmate)**_**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**_**(Charlotte's partner and Male Classmate)**_**Gonna runWhile we're young**_**(All Four)**_**And keep the faithKeep the faith!**_**(Everyone)**_**EverydayOf our lives,Wanna find you there, wanna hold on run (gonna run)While we're youngAnd keep the faithWhoa yeah yeahEveryday (everyday)From right now, (from right now)Gonna use our voices and scream out loudTake my hand; (take my hand)Together weWill celebrate,Everyday!Live every day! (Ohhh)Love everyday! (Everyday)Live everyday! (Oh Everyday)Love everyday! (Oh Everyday)Na, na Everyday!Ooh yeahI sayEveryday, Everyday, Everyday,**_

_**Everyday, Everyday, Everyday,**_

_**Everyday, Everyday, Everyday,**_

_**Everyday, Everyday**_**(All the Girls)**_**Everyday!**_

Applause broke out again as the curtains closed and the head teacher walked back out and started introducing each student, four students later.

"And up next we have Charlotte Trevanian, this song is apparently dedicated to her mum, dad, Sister Rosie and Max…"

"What!" Alice whispered looking at Rowan to see him shrug his shoulders.

"Well if we wait we will find out" Rowan replied as the curtain rose with charlotte standing there.

_**In a perfect worldOne we've never knownWe would never need to face the world aloneThey can have the worldWe'll create our ownI may not be brave or strong or smartBut somewhere in my secret heartI knowLove will find a wayAnywhere I goI'm homeIf you are there beside meLike dark turning into daySomehow we'll come throughNow that I've found youLove will find a wayI was so afraidNow I realizeLove is never wrongAnd so it never diesThere's a perfect worldShining in your eyesAnd if only they could feel it tooThe happiness I feel with youThey'd knowLove will find a wayAnywhere we goWe're homeIf we are there togetherLike dark turning into daySomehow we'll come throughNow that I've found youLove will find a wayI know love will find a way**_

The whole room broke out in applause led by Rowan and Alice. Charlotte looked over at them and smiled at them sadly before the curtains closed on her.

"What's that song got to do With Max and Rosie… they are still happily married right?" Rowan asked looking at his sister.

"Yes as far as I know" Alice whispered suddenly feeling guilty that she didn't know what was going on in her step daughter's life. "What's up with Charlotte?" Alice asked looking at Rowan to see him shake his head as he was also worried about his niece, no one knowing that whilst the concert was carrying on Charlotte was sneaking out the back entrance and getting on a bus…

…

Charlotte looked at the board in front of her as face set in a line as she walked towards the gate her ticket said as it was now boarding.

"Are you travelling alone?" the stewardess at the gate asked.

"Yes and here's a letter from my Uncle giving me permission" Charlotte smiled looking up at the stewardess.

"Your family is letting you travel this far alone and to Africa?" the stewardess asked.

"Yes, if you look at my passport I have only just came back to the UK after living in Africa for the last 9 years" Charlotte smiled up at the lady. "My dad and two sisters are still there they are meeting me at the airport" Charlotte smiled as stewardess nodded.

"Ok, but I will be checking to make sure an adult is there to pick you up" the stewardess smiled as Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you" Charlotte smiled as she walked down the tunnel towards the plane, Charlotte sighed as leaned back into her seat just as the captain announced the take off.

….

One hour later the hall burst into applause as the concert came to an end.

"Thank you for coming to Everdeen Junior School's Music concert and I hope you all have a safe journey home" the head teacher smiled as the lights came back up in the hall.

"Lets go find our little singer" Rowan smiled looking at Alice to see her smile tightly at Rowan.

"Yea" Alice whispered turning and picking up Robert before following Rowan out the hall and into the hallway to wait for the students to come out, with the other parents that were waiting…

15 minutes later Alice looked around the empting entrance hall starting to worry.

"Rowan where is she?" Alice asked looking at her brother worried.

"She's properly still out there talking to a friend" Rowan spoke also starting to worry. "I'm going to ask a teacher" Rowan spoke walking over to a teacher that was standing by the door that the students had been coming out of. "Hi, I'm Rowan Collins, Charlotte Trevanian's Uncle. She hasn't come out yet and her mother is starting to panic" Rowan smiled at the woman who nodded her head.

"Ok, I will go see what's keeping her" the teacher smiled before walking through the door as Rowan walked back to Alice who was pacing.

"Alice calm down" Rowan spoke as he placed a hand on Alice's arm causing her to turn and look at him.

"I can't, I can feel it. Something's not right!" Alice whispered looking at her brother just as the teacher rushed back into the hall.

"Mrs Trevanian?" the teacher asked stopping in front of Alice and Rowan. "I have checked out back, she's not there" the teacher whispered.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Alice whispered in shock looking from the teacher to Rowan.

"Mam we have checked all the open classrooms she's not there" the teacher whispered as Alice's face hardened.

"Then where is she?" Alice asked getting upset. "I left my daughter in this school's care!"

"I don't know" the teacher whispered as the head teacher walked over.

"Mrs Trevanian, I'm Charlotte's head teacher Mrs Baker lets go up to my office" Mrs Baker smiled tightly. "Miss Callaway call the police" Mrs Baker stated turning to the teacher to see her walk away.

"No, I don't want to go to your office, I want to see my daughter" Alice whispered starting to freak out.

"I promise you Mrs Trevanian, we are going to work out what happened I promise, Mr Gauld can you check all the school cameras please" Mrs Baker asked looking over at another teacher who nodded before starting to walk away before turning back.

"What am I looking for?" Mr Gauld asked.

"Charlotte Trevanian" Mrs Baker replied rolling her eyes before turning back to Alice to see her leaning on the wall clutching a car seat.

"Alice" Rowan whispered grabbing the car seat and placing it on the floor before grabbing Alice's face. "We are going to find her" Rowan whispered pulling Alice into his arms and hugging her before turning to the head teacher. "Where are the cops?" Rowan growled panicking not knowing how to keep calm for Alice and help.

"They will be here any minute" Miss Callaway whispered coming back over to the head just as blue flashing light illuminated the entrance hall.

Alice clung to Rowan as two police officers walked into the entrance hall.

"Is the head teacher here?" one of the police officers asked.

"I am, my name is Mrs Baker. We had a concert tonight one of the participating students has gone missing" Mrs Baker spoke looking at the two police officers. "This is Mrs Trevanian and Mrs Trevanian's brother Rowan Collins, the missing student is Charlotte Trevanian" Mrs Baker spoke as the two police officers walked over to her.

"Mrs Trevanian?" one of the police officers asked Alice nodded numbly. "I'm PC Davies and this PC Clarke, I promise we will do everything we can to find your daughter"

"Thank you" Alice whispered brokenly.

"Clarke go see if the school had surveillance?" PC Davies spoke making Clarke nod.

"We do, I already have a teacher looking through it, Miss Callaway can take you to the security room" Mrs Baker smiled nodding to Miss Callaway to take the officer.

"Follow me Pc Clarke" Miss Callaway smiled sadly leading the police officer away.

"I don't mean to be indelicate… most child disappearances are usually done by close family or friends, may I ask where your husband is?" PC Davies asked softly not wanting to offend the scared mother.

"Danny?" Alice breathed out in disbelieve. "Danny wouldn't hurt a fly" Alice whispered brokenly.

"It can't be Danny my brother-in-law is in Africa" Rowan added as Alice was in shock at the question.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you but I had to ask" PC Davies smiled sadly just as PC Clarke walked back.

"Mr Gauld identified Charlotte Trevanian leaving the school grounds through the teachers parking on her own" PC Clarke spoke looking at the family. "As anyone checked your home, maybe she went home" PC Clarke spoke looking at the family.

"How did you arrive?" PC Davies asked looking from Alice to Rowan.

"I drove us" Alice spoke standing up and pulling her keys out her bag.

"Mam, please I would like you to ride with me, PC Clarke can accompany your brother back to the house in your car" PC Davies spoke holding his hand for the keys. "Your in no state to drive think about the baby, plus coming with me, we can use the sirens" PC Davies spoke softly making Alice hand the keys to him before he turned and handed the keys Rowan. "Follow behind the squad car that way you can cut traffic" PC Davies smiled as Rowan nodded to him.

"Mrs Trevanian, I'm sorry we didn't keep a closer eye on Charlotte" Mrs Baker spoke looking at the mother in front of her.

"Your sorry… really you think saying that makes it ok? I don't even know if my daughter's safe… that's on you… a ten year old left this school with out a teacher noticing… that's not ok!" Alice yelled looking at the head with fire blazing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Mrs Baker whispered rather scared of the angry mother.

"Oh, you will be as I will be speaking to education department" Alice glared as Rowan grabbed her and the baby before he dragged her out the school to the police car.

"I wasn't finished Rowan" Alice glared looking at her brother angrily.

"Yes you was, because at the moment your ride in this car is in the front seat… if I had left you in there any longer you would be in the back wearing silver" Rowan sighed. "I know you're scared and worried but getting put in jail isn't going to help anything!" Rowan sighed trying to make Alice see clearly.

"Where's my little girl Rowan" Alice whispered looking at Rowan scared.

"Hopefully at the house" Rowan whispered as PC Davies opened the back door to strap the Baby's car seat in before closing the door and opening the passenger door for Alice. "I will be right behind you" Rowan whispered kissing Alice's head before rushing over to Alice's car with PC Clarke following him. "Do you think we will find her at the house?" Rowan asked looking at PC Clarke to see lower his head and sigh.

"We can hope sir" PC Clarke smiled sadly as Rowan started the car and followed the police car out.

…

Alice bolted out the car the minute it stopped and ran up the stairs and opened the door, forgetting to grab Robert.

"Charlie!" Alice yelled as she ran into the hall. "Charlie?" Alice called walking into the living room as PC Davies walked carrying the car seat followed by PC Clarke and Rowan, Alice walked back into the hall to see them all. "Charlie?" Alice cried out her heart breaking at the silence as the officers looked at each other.

"I will check upstairs" Rowan spoke running upstairs and going into Charlotte's room to see nothing out of place before walking to Alice's room to see one of Alice's draws wide open and paperwork on the floor. "Alice!" Rowan yelled looking over his shoulder so his voice would carry down stairs as he heard footsteps coming upstairs he picked up the papers and looked at them.

"What?" Alice asked out of breathe as ran into the room followed by the two officers.

"What in this draw?" Rowan asked handing the papers that were on the floor to her as she walked closer.

"Important documents?" Alice spoke confused as she sat on the bed.

"Do you keep anything else in there?" PC Davies asked looking at Alice to see her shake her head.

"Only our passports" none of them noticing Rowan pick up a piece of paper from the top of the desk and pale as he read it.

"Is Charlie's in there?" Rowan whispered as PC Davies walked over and grabbed the passports as Alice looked at him funny.

"There are two passports in here" PC Davies spoke picking them up and showing Alice.

"No that's mine and Robert's, Charlie's is in there to" Alice spoke and pulling the draw out as Rowan sat on the bed clutching the note before picking up the phone.

"Alice its not there!" Rowan spoke angrily looking at his sister before dialling a number as he handed the paper he was holding to his sister.

**I****'****m sorry mum,**

**But I want my family back.**

**And for that to happen we need**

**To be together.**

**Charlie x**

Alice gasped as she sat on the bed clutching the note to her as she looked at Rowan in tears.

"Hi Rosie, I need you to get someone down to Jo'Berg Airport ASAP, Charlie run away from here she heading to you guys" Rowan spoke shaking his head at the language coming out the young woman's mouth. "Yea, that's great Rosie… me and Alice will be on the next plane out" Rowan nodded before hanging up the phone.

"But she wont get out the country Rowan, she needs permission from an adult" Alice whispered.

"She's not stupid Alice, she's in or on her way to Jo'Berg" Rowan whispered.

"Jo'Berg?" PC Clarke asked in question.

"Johannesburg" Rowan stated watching as both the police officers eyes grew wide.

"As in Africa?" PC Davies asked and watching in shock as Rowan nodded. "I will put in a call to customs to see if Charlotte Trevanian has passed through the there system and at what Airport" PC Davies spoke still in shock. "But if she's left the country, we can't help apart from put in a call to the Airport in Johannesburg" PC Davies spoke looking at the family sadly.

"We are covered there, there's only one Airport in Jo'Berg… Danny, Olivia and Dup are heading there and Rosie and Caroline are staying at the house in case Charlotte does get passed them at the airport there will be someone at the house" Rowan spoke as Alice nodded still in shock.

"Do you need a lift to the Airport?" PC Davies asked as Rowan looked at him.

"I have children and I don't know what I would do in a reversed role" PC Davies smiled sadly.

"Yea, that would be great. Alice grab the passports and pack a bag for you and Robert, I'm going to run to my place and grab a bag and my passport whilst on the way I will book the tickets" Rowan spoke grabbing Alice's shoulder as he was in shock still. "Alice" Rowan yelled grabbing Alice's attention.

"Ok" Alice whispered as she grabbed the passports before walking to the wardrobe and pulling out a duffle bag and started stuffing clothing into it before rushing to Robert's room and doing the same as PC Clarke walked out the house to take Rowan to his house to grab his stuff.

10 minutes later Rowan walked back into the house.

"Alice?" Rowan asked walking in the house.

"In here" Alice called from the front room Rowan walked in to see Alice sitting on the couch clutching her phone as PC Davies stood by the table.

"Customs have confirmed Charlotte Trevanian passed through Heathrow 2 hours ago" PC Davies stated looking at Alice and Rowan as Alice just stared at him.

"Our Flight leaves in 90 minutes from Heathrow" Rowan whispered as Alice nodded standing up.

"Lets go" Alice sighed picking up the car seat as picking up her carry on with Robert's things and the passports as PC Davies picked up Alice's bag and took them both to the car.

…..

Jo'Berg Airport

Danny sighed as he looked around the arrival terminal tiredly, they had spoken to security who had allowed them through so they could search the crowds along with the security team that was also placed to help them, they had been there now for 10 hours. Danny couldn't be more thankful to them he knew Charlotte wouldn't be able to get passed all eight of them even she wasn't that clever.

"Anything?" Dup asked as he and Olivia walked over to Danny to see him shake his head.

"No" Danny sighed starting to rethink the Charlotte being able to slip through them.

"She must have got pass us, the next flight in from Heathrow is Alice's" Olivia sighed leaning against Danny tiredly, they had been checking every plane that could have London or London connection passengers.

"But if she showed up at the house they would have called us!" Dup sighed shaking his head.

"We might as well wait for Alice's plane" Olivia smiled sadly. "We wanted Alice back, but not like this" Olivia sighed tiredly walking away looking through the crowd.

"Tell me she's going to be ok Dup?" Danny sighed feeling guilty.

"She's a smart girl" Dup smiled patting Danny's shoulder as he walked back looking through the people walking around.

…

2 hours Earlier

Charlie smiled as she ran into the arrivals lounge having gotten rid of the stewardess that was keeping an eye on her.

'Part 1 of plan complete, now on to part 2' Charlie smiled as she pulled on the dress she was still wearing as the heat was already making her sweat. Charlotte quickly made her way out into the busy night street, Charlie smiled as she looked around before she spotted a bus station as bus pulled into it headed for Camps Bay, Charlie stepped on and looked at the driver.

"Does this bus go down Victoria Road?" Charlie asked watching as the driver nodded. "Thank you" Charlie smiled handing over the money she had left from when they moved back to England.

"You do know that street is filled with bars and clubs?" the driver asked as Charlie smiled nodding before taking a seat and looking out the window bouncing in her seat but soon fell asleep Charlie woke a few hours later as loud music filled the bus, Charlie looked out the window to see Clubs and Bars filling the street on one side and the view of the ocean lit up by lights of the clubs, Charlie stared out the window smiling slightly until a full fledged smile broke out 10 minutes later before she got up and walked down to the bus driver.

"Can you let me off here?" Charlie smiled as the driver looked at her then outside dubiously.

"If you're sure" the driver nodded opening the door so Charlie could get off.

"Thank you" Charlie smiled as she stepped off and looked at the place that made her smile.

Charlie smiled as she walked towards the building called Liquid, that had a cue of people trying to get in some of them turned and looked at her and laughed as she walked to the front to be greeted by two big looking guys, Charlie smiled at them.

"I don't think so short stuff, your way to young" one laughed looking her up and down.

"Duh, I'm not drinking I just want to see Max" Charlie smiled.

"Max? Who is Max?" the other asked looking at the guy confused making Charlie frown. "Beat it kid we have a job to do"

"No not until I see Max!" Charlie glared looking at the guy that had spoken to her not seeing the other one come up behind her and grabbed her and started to pull her away from the door.

"We don't got time to play games" the first one glared looking down at Charlie holding her arm tightly making tears appear in her eyes as a guy came out the bar hearing about the commotion going on out here.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Max!" Charlie yelled seeing him, making Max turn and stare at her in shock as the bouncer let her go.

"Charlie?" Max asked shocked walking over making the bouncer pale as Charlie ran and hugged Max. "What you doing here?" Max asked looking at her before turning to his bouncer. "And you want to tell me why you had her arm like you did?" Max asked glaring at the guy in front of him.

"We thought she was causing trouble" he spoke looking down seeing hand mark on her arm. "I didn't mean to hurt her" he spoke making Max look at Charlie to see the hand mark on her arm.

"I will deal with you later!" Max glared looking at him before turning back to Charlie to see her holding her arm. "Come on lets get some ice for that" Max smiled guiding Charlie in to the bar.

"Hey Max, did you find out what all the fuss was?" I guy called from behind the bar making Max nod as he pointed down to Charlie making the man bug his eyes out.

"Hey through here" Max smiled leading Charlie behind the bar. "David can you get me a towel and fill it with ice for her arm" Max smiled as the barman did as he was asked whilst looking at Charlie in shock. "And yea Jarvis" Max smiled looking at the guy who had spoke to him. "Jarvis this is Charlie, Charlie this is Jarvis his my floor manager" Max smiled introducing the two. As the barman handed Max the towel with ice.

"So you work for Max?" Charlie asked looking at the man to see him nod.

"I sure do, I have worked for Max now for four years" Jarvis smiled at her.

"So you know Rosie then?" Charlie asked not seeing Max stiffen.

"Yea, I do" Jarvis smiled feeling sorry for his boss, mentioning Rosie was never a good thing.

"Charlie you didn't answer my question" Max stated as he placed the ice over her arm. "What are you doing here? You here with your Mum?" Max asked watching as Charlie shook her head no. "Danny? Dup? Caroline? Olivia? Rosie?" getting a shake from every name. "Charlie who knows you're here?" Max asked looking at her in alarm.

"No one!" Charlie yelled with tears looking at Max. "I hate this!" Charlie cried making Max kneel in front of her.

"Hate what? Charlie talk to me?" Max asked looking at the girl that held a place in his heart.

"All this… I want my family back" Charlie sobbed.

"Charlie, I still don't know what you mean" Max whispered his heart breaking for her.

"After mum had Robbie, she didn't want to come back" Charlie whispered. "Mum and Danny all they do is fight as his still here, I miss home and now you and Rosie" Charlie whispered.

"Oh Charlie" Max sighed looking at her.

"I ran away and I'm here to fix my family" Charlie stated looking at Max to watch him sigh.

"Charlie things are not that simple" Max sighed not registering what Charlie said first.

"Yes it is… do you still love Rosie!" Charlie glared looking at Max making him sigh as he stood up and turned away from her.

"Love was never the problem Charlie" Max sighed rubbing his forehead before turning and looking back at her quickly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN AWAY?" Max yelled staring at Charlie shocked.

"I took my passport and came here with out telling mum" Charlie glared staring Max down as he stared at her incredulously.

"You're not joking!" Max whispered as Charlie shook her head, Max stared at her before grabbing the phone and dialling a number he knew by heart…

…

Rosie sighed as she paced in the kitchen as Caroline and Nomsa sat at the table drinking a cup of tea none of them speaking, Olivia had called an hour ago to inform them Alice would soon be arriving at the Airport and that they thought Charlie might have slipped past them.

"How can a ten year old slip past that many adults" Rosie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air making Caroline and Nomsa jump at her outburst.

"Rosie we need to keep calm panicking isn't going to do any good" Caroline sighed looking at the girl she saw as a granddaughter.

"I cant we don't know if Charlie is even ok!" Rosie sighed as tears appeared in her eyes just as the phone rang, "I will get it" Rosie whispered walking over and picking up the phone. "Leopards Den?" Rosie sighed before freezing at the voice on the phone.

"_It__'__s me__"__ Max spoke._

"Max… I can't deal with this right now" Rosie sighed placing her hand on her head. "We are kinda really busy here!"

"_Let me guess trying to find Charlie!__"_

"What. How did you know that?" Rosie asked shocked that he knew what was going on.

"_She__'__s here!__"__ Max sighed down the phone. __"__She turned up at the bar about 10 minutes ago__"_

"What!" Rosie asked shocked. "She's with you? Is she ok?" Rosie rushed out making Caroline and Nomsa stand up.

"Charlie?" Caroline asked making Rosie nod. "Oh thank god!" Caroline whispered clutching her heart.

"_Yea, she fine apart from a bruise on her arm, I will call back in a while I__'__m gonna take her to the apartment and that will give you time to call everyone and I can feed her__"_

"Yea, thanks Max" Rosie smiled sadly.

"_You have nothing to thank me for__"_Rosie heard Max say before the phone went dead. Rosie turned to see Caroline and Nomsa looking at her.

"She's safe. She's in Cape Town with Max" Rosie sighed punching in Olivia's mobile knowing her dad would be busy.

…

Jo'Berg Airport

Danny sighed as he looked at the board announcing arrivals as the plane Alice was on had just arrived.

"Can you see her yet?" Dup asked as he looked out across the arrivals hall.

"No!" Danny sighed worried about Charlotte's whereabouts. "That's the gate they will be coming out of" Danny smiled nodding to the gate in front of them as people started heading out.

"Hey, look there's Rowan" Olivia called pointing over to where Alice's brother walked out of the gate before turning to look behind him, Danny smiled sadly as he watched Alice walk out carrying Robert. "Alice" Olivia cried running over and hugging Alice tightly.

"Hey" Alice smiled sadly hugging her step daughter as Danny and Dup slowly walked over. "Anything?" Alice asked questionably and sighing as Danny and Dup shook their heads.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to customs to see if her passport has passed through and she slipped passed you guys" Rowan sighed wincing as Alice glared at Danny after passing the baby to Olivia.

"This is all your fault" Alice stated staring at Danny.

"My fault!" Danny asked trying to stay calm. "Please tell me how this is my fault… She was in England with you!" Danny stated looking Alice in the face.

"Exactly… I was there and you was here… she wants her family together. If you had just got on the damn plane this wouldn't be happening!" Alice yelled losing her composure.

"If you had just got back on the plane and come home like the plan. None of the last two months would have happened!" Danny yelled back as Rowan stopped next to Dup and Olivia watching the two in front of him argue. Rowan turned and looked at Olivia as her phone rang.

"Crap… its Rosie" Olivia spoke before answering Rosie. "Is she at the house with you?" Olivia rushed out Rowan and Dup looking at her.

"_No! She__'__s in Cape Town with Max__"_

"You what!" Olivia whispered in shock.

"_Yea. Max is calling back in a bit I figured Alice would be here by now so she can stop worrying__"_

"Yea, ok I will tell her. I'm just going to have to brake up the argument" Olivia sighed.

"_Who's Argument?"_

"Alice and Danny's" Olivia sighed. "I will see you soon" Olivia smiled hanging up before rushing over to Danny and Alice. "Danny?" Olivia yelled grabbing both Danny and Alice's attention. "Rosie just called"

"Is Charlie back at the house" Danny rushed out running over to Olivia with hope and Alice following him.

"No" Olivia sighed as she watched tears appear in Danny and Alice's eyes, making her quickly carry on. "She's safe. She flew into Cape Town, she's with Max!"

"You're joking right" Alice whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"No" Olivia smiled shaking her head. "Max just called Rosie, his taking her up to his apartment then his calling her back" Olivia smiled.

"Apartment… where did she find him then?" Rowan asked remembering Danny's son-in-law.

"At his bar" Olivia sighed as Alice's eyes bugged out her head.

"Alright lets get back to Leopards Den by the time we get back Rosie will properly have spoken to Max again" Danny sighed finally knowing Charlotte was safe.

"It's a good job we borrowed the jeep off Fatani" Dup laughed looking at everyone getting a smile out of them all. "Let's get back to listen to this awkward conversation" Dup laughed making Liv and Danny shake their heads as Rowan and Alice looked at each other questionably.

"Come on we are parked right out front" Danny smiled as Olivia handed him the car seat with Robert in. "Hey little man… Daddy's missed you, you wait to you get home your big sister is not going to let you go" Danny laughed as Robert smiled up at him making Alice smile sadly as Rowan wrapped an arm around her.

10 minutes later they had all left the Airport Liv was driving with Dup in the front and Alice and Rowan sitting in back with the car seat separating them from Danny, Alice looked over at him.

"Why is it going to be awkward conversation?" Alice asked making Danny look at her weirdly.

"Rosie and Max… they're separated in the process of getting a divorce" Danny stated watching as Alice looked shocked. "I thought I told you" Danny sighed as Alice glared at him.

"Oh, yes because this looks like a face that was aware of the fact her step daughter was getting divorced" Alice ranted. "Why? What happened?" Alice asked watching as Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, all she would tell me is they grew apart and they want different things" Danny sighed not understanding himself what happened between Max and Rosie.

"Liv?" Alice asked looking at the young woman behind the wheel.

"I don't know, but I know its more than she letting on, she's not the same Rosie" Liv sighed shaking her head.

"What you think one of them cheated on each other?" Alice asked dubious.

"What No!" Liv stated shaking her head. "Knowing them two they properly disagreed with each other over something and argued and the argument blew up" Liv sighed as she watched the road.

"Have you tried talking to them both?" Alice asked looking at everyone.

"They are adults Alice, if they want to split up. It's their decision" Danny sighed looking at his wife. "All I want is Rosie to be happy. If this makes her happy so be it!" Danny sighed not looking at anyone.

"Really, is Rosie happy?" Alice asked raising her eyebrow and watching as Danny looked down at Robert. "Yea, that's what I thought" Alice sighed shaking her head.

"Alice if you need help just ask?" Dup smiled looking over the seat at her making her smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about Dup" Alice smiled making Dup laugh.

"Yea right. Your gonna medal" Dup laughed making Alice laugh and Danny shake his head at them both.

"How long is the drive from the Cape Town to Leopards Den?" Alice asked looking at Dup making him smile.

"About 17 hours give or take traffic. Why? What's going on in your head?" Dup asked smiling at the woman behind him.

"I'm thinking of instead of paying out for another plane ticket, even thou I have no idea how she brought the first ticket" Alice sighed side tracking. "I was thinking maybe if we can get Max to drive her back" Alice smiled making Dup laugh.

"Forcing them together" Dup laughed making Alice smile and nod. "I like it, it's what I did after they came home from their honeymoon" Dup smiled sadly. "I locked them in the office"

"Well I'm not going to lock them in a room together" Alice sighed. "I'm just going to talk to them both separately to try and get something out one of them" Alice smiled as Liv pulled into the road that led up to Leopards Den. "I have missed this place" Alice sighed as Danny got out the car and grabbed the car seat.

"Could have fooled me" Danny muttered before walking into the house with Robert. As Liv and Dup got out the car.

"You ok?" Rowan asked looking at his sister seeing tears in her eyes after Danny's words.

"Yea" Alice sighed taking a deep breath.

"Alice, why did you not want to return?" Rowan asked looking at Alice.

"Do you know how many times a member of this family has been hurt since they have lived here in Africa?" Alice asked looking at Rowan. "I don't want to risk Robert's health" Alice sighed shaking her head.

"Yea but Alice, Africa is your life" Rowan sighed shaking his head. "Charlie grew up in to an amazing young woman and she has lived here most of her life, Alice yes, Africa is a dangerous place but so is England… Alice you can walk out and get hit by a bus" Rowan sighed as Alice placed her head in her hands.

"You needed me" Alice whispered. "You said you wouldn't move back to Africa… you're my family" Alice cried making Rowan hug her close. "You are my family"

"Yes, I am your family" Rowan sighed kissing her head. "But so is Danny, Rosie, Olivia, Caroline, Dup, Evan and Max… if they wasn't you wouldn't be so worried about Max and Rosie's marriage" Rowan smiled pulling away and looking Alice in the eye. "Part of being in a family is taking the good with the bad" Rowan smiled patting Alice's shoulder. "Come on let's get inside" Rowan sighed opening the door and getting out holding the door for Alice. "Talk to Danny" Rowan sighed before leading Alice inside and walking to the kitchen.

"Rowan, Alice" Caroline cried happily standing up and hugging them both. "We have missed you two so much" Caroline smiled making Alice's eye well up before looking at Rosie to see her pacing.

"Rosie?" Alice asked looking at her as Nomsa hugged her tightly.

"We have missed you" Nomsa smiled pulling away making Alice smile sadly before turning her attention back to Rosie.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Max to call back" Rosie whispered making Alice look at her harder.

"So… I hear me and you need to have a chat?" Alice sighed making Rosie look at her.

"What?" Rosie asked looking back at Alice to see her walking over to her and grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the veranda.

"Come on Rosie…" Alice sighed sitting down on the couch and pulling on Rosie's arm. "Talk to me" Alice smiled softly as tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"How are you and dad?" Rosie asked not looking at Alice as she sat down.

"Rosie don't even try and change the subject" Alice sighed shaking her head at Rosie.

"I'm not…" Rosie sighed opening her mouth just as her phone rang. "Thank you saved by the bell" Rosie smiled answering the without looking at the caller ID. "Hello…"

….

Cape Town

Max sighed as he placed the phone back down and looked at Charlie who was still pouting at him.

"Come on lets go up to the apartment" Max sighed before turning to Jarvis. "Can you tell the guys out front I want a word with them at some point tonight?" Max asked looking at Jarvis to watch him nod before he took Charlie by the shoulder and guided her up to the flat.

"How comes you and Rosie didn't talk for longer?" Charlotte asked looking at Max to see him shake his head at her as he let her into the flat.

"Because she wanted to call everyone that's worried sick about your safety. So she could tell them that you are ok" Max stated staring at Charlie making her look down.

"I didn't want to worry everyone…" Charlie sighed as tears appeared in her eyes as Max walked away quickly before returning carrying two glasses of coke. "I just want things back the way they were" Charlie sighed making Max's heart brake.

"I know Charlie, but life it's not always that simple" Max sighed shaking his head as he turned to look at a picture on the mantle of him and Rosie on their wedding day. "I wish they were" Max sighed looking at Charlie to see her staring at the photo as well.

"I miss you two" Charlie sighed. "Rosie's my big sister and you were my big brother" Charlotte sighed shaking her head.

"Charlie no matter what, you will always have a place in my heart and my life if that's what you want" Max smiled hugging her.

"What about Rosie?" Charlie smiled as Max smiled sadly shaking his head.

"I'm going to order us some food" Max sighed standing up and walking into the Kitchen.

Charlie stared around her at the apartment seeing veterinary study books on the computer desk, photos of Max and Rosie, family photos and there was even a fashion magazine on the table, if Charlie didn't know any better she would have thought Rosie was still living there. Max walked back into see Charlie staring at the photos.

"You haven't taken any down or moved any of Rosie things" Charlie whispered turning to look at Max. "You didn't want her to leave did you?" Charlie asked as Max sat down heavily on the couch.

"Does it matter any more" Max sighed as picked up his phone and finding Rosie's number. "I have ordered take out, I'm going to call Rosie back, you know you're in trouble right?" Max asked raising his eyebrow at Charlie who nodded sadly as he hit the call button.

"Hey we are in the apartment and I have just ordered her something to eat, do you wanna talk to her?" Max asked rushing all his words so Rosie couldn't jump in and interrupt him.

"_No, but Alice does, she's right here I will pass the phone over" _Max heard Rosie sigh before a muffling sound came through the phone as Rosie passed the phone over.

"_Max" _Alice sighed through the line. _"Please tell me she's ok, before I kill her" _Alice sighed making Max laugh as he looked at Charlie.

"She's ok" Max smiled shaking his head. "She's just a little upset. I will pass you over to her" Max spoke before smiling and handing the phone to Charlie as he stood up. "It's your mum" Max smiled as Charlie took the phone from him and brought it to her ear.

"Hi mum" Charlotte whispered looking down at her lap.

"_Charlie" _Alice's voice whispered through the line as a slight sob escaped her. _"You are in so much trouble" _Alice cried.

"I'm sorry mum, but it was the only way" Charlie whispered as tears appeared in her eyes at hearing her mum cry.

"_What do you mean?" _Alice whispered.

"You and Danny can argue but you can't hang up on each other face to face" Charlie cried. "Danny is the only dad I have ever had and I miss him, and I miss my home" Charlie cried bringing a lump to both Alice's and Max's throats'. "I just want us all back together" Charlie sighed.

"_I know huni" _Alice sighed. _"Can you put Max back on the phone?" _Alice asked.

"Yea, I love you mum" Charlie whispered.

"_I love you too" _Alice stated. As Charlie passed the phone to Max. _"Max?" _Alice asked.

"Yea, it's me" Max sighed down the phone.

"_Max" _Alice sighed. _"I know this is a lot to ask but I don't want Charlie getting on a plane again on her own" _Alice whispered.

"You want me to bring her back?" Max asked looking at Charlie to see her jump in her seat.

"_I know it's a lot to ask…" _Alice spoke as Max sighed as he looked at his and Rosie's wedding photo.

"What does Rosie think of this?" Max asked his voice going quiet as he didn't know what answer he wanted.

"_Yea, she fine with it" _Alice smiled hoping Max couldn't tell she was lying.

"Oh" Max sighed not knowing how to felt about Rosie being ok with it. "Instead of flying would you be ok if I drive Charlie back to you, it would cost less" Max sighed as Charlie nodded her head.

"_Yea, it's down to you… me and Danny will reimburse you the petrol" _Alice spoke trying not to sound to giddy.

"Alice…" Max sighed. "You and Danny don't have to do that, you will always be my family" Max sighed as he looked at a picture of them all taken before he and Rosie had left Leopards Den.

"_Yea" _Alice smiled. _"You know we all feel the same as well"_

"Yea" Max sighed shaking the thought of Rosie out his head. "I have just ordered us in some food" Max sighed. "We can leave tonight and we will be there sometime tomorrow afternoon" Max spoke looking at Charlie to see her smile.

"_Are you sure… that's a long journey and I don't want you to be too tired" _Alice stated.

"Its fine I barely sleep these days" Max stated not seeing Charlie smile as she looked at all Rosie's things again.

"_OK" _Alice sighed. _"We will see you tomorrow" _

"Yea, I will see you tomorrow" Max sighed turning back to look at Charlie. "Bye"

"_Bye Max" _Alice stated before they both hung up.

"So you're taking me home tonight?" Charlie asked looking at Max to see him nod before walking over and sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Yea" Max smiled sadly. "Your mum and everyone else are worried sick. After we have eaten I will drive us it will take about 17 hours roughly" Max smiled. "So you can sleep in the car" Max sighed.

"But when will you sleep?" Charlie asked.

"When you are back with your family" Max smiled as the door bell rang.

"They are still your family as well" Charlie called out making Max turn and glare at her as he opened the door to the delivery guy.

Max quickly paid before walking back to Charlie. "So we have pizza" Max smiled as he placed the box on the table in front of Charlie. "I will just get us some plates" Max sighed as Charlie was still grinning at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you just admit it you still love her" Charlie called out trying to get under Max's skin.

"Charlie stop" Max sighed as he sat down holding a plate out to Charlie before opening the box and placing a slice on his plate. "Help yourself" Max smiled.

"Thanks" Charlie smiled grabbing a slice and taking a bite out of it before putting it on the plate and looking at Max. "Why did you and Rosie split up?" Charlie asked looking at Max to watch him place his plate on the table and place his head in his hands.

"Charlie" Max sighed shaking his head. "We had a fight" Max sighed not looking at Charlie.

"What about?" Charlie asked looking at Max watching as he swallowed loudly not looking at her.

"Things" Max sighed shaking his head looking at another picture of him and Rosie trying not to let tears appear in his eyes.

"But fights can always be sorted out" Charlie stated shaking her head. "Mum has always told me talking will heal all fights" Charlie pouted looking at Max to see him smile sadly. "Or is it one rule for children and one for adults?" Charlie asked making Max laugh out loud.

"Things are not as simple as you get older" Max sighed looking at Charlie sadly. "I wish they were"

"Max please talk to Rosie" Charlie sighed before picking up her slice of pizza and eating it as Max picked his slice up as well, the two finished eating in silence.

"I'm going to have a shower" Max sighed standing up and looking at Charlie sadly. "You can watch TV whilst I'm in there, then we can get going" Max smiled as he walked towards his room shutting the door as Charlie turned on the TV before walking over and picking up Max and Rosie's wedding photo.

"I don't know how but I'm going to fix you two as well as mum and Danny" Charlie sighed setting the photo back down sadly before walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

….

Leopards Den

Alice sighed as she clutched Rosie's phone to her chest before turning back to see Rosie staring at her in shock not believing she had talked Max into coming to Leopards Den. Alice silently handed Rosie her phone over.

"Why?" Rosie asked trying not to cry.

"Because… you two need to talk" Alice sighed as Rosie shook her head at her. "Rosie I know you are keeping something back… what happened to you two?" Alice sighed sadly.

"Life" Rosie cried shaking her head. "We just grew apart… we wanted different things" Rosie sighed shaking her head as tears appeared in her eyes.

"What changed… all you and Max ever wanted was to be together" Alice asked sitting down next to Rosie and putting her arm around her.

"He wanted to start trying for a baby" Rosie whispered brokenly not being able to hide her tears.

"Oh Rosie" Alice sighed hugging her step daughter.

"He didn't get it… I was the one that had a baby die inside me" Rosie sobbed as Alice hugged her.

"Yes you did" Alice sighed stroking Rosie's hair. "But Max also lost that baby Rosie" Alice whispered making Rosie look at her. "Do you still love him?" Alice asked watching as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Alice!" Rowan yelled coming out on to the veranda.

"What?" Alice glared looking at Rowan as Rosie quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh!" Rowan sighed looking at Rosie's tear stained face. "Did I interrupt something?" Rowan asked looking from Alice to Rosie.

"Yes" "No" Alice and Rosie sighed together making their words mix.

"Ok" Rowan sighed grimacing at them both. "I will just go back inside" Rowan whispered.

"No, I have to go do something in clinic for dad" Rosie whispered wiping her eyes.

"Rosie" Alice sighed watching as Rosie stood up and walked down towards the clinic.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" Rowan whispered as he watched his sister's step daughter walk towards the clinic her head down. Alice stood up and hit him around the head.

"Yes, she had just started to open up to me" Alice sighed also watching as Rosie walked into the clinic.

"Sorry" Rowan sighed looking at his sister. "Is there something more going on than what meets the eye?" Rowan asked watching as Alice nodded.

"Yes" Alice whispered. "Old scars that I thought was healed reared their ugly heads" Alice sighed before turning and looking at Rowan. "What did you come out here for?" Alice asked as Rowan looked at her.

"Oh, we were all just wondering, if things were sorted and arranged with Charlie?" Rowan asked as Alice nodded.

"Oh, yea. Why don't we go back inside that way I can tell everyone at once" Alice smiled before heading back indoors but looking over her shoulder towards the clinic.

"She will be ok… that girl is one tough cookie" Rowan smiled as he and Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Rosie?" Caroline asked as she saw Alice and Rowan walk in, Alice looked around at everyone hers eyes settling on Danny holding a gurgling Robert in his arms.

"She said Danny asked her to do something in the clinic" Alice smiled looking at Caroline but seeing Danny frown.

"No I didn't!" Danny stated staring at Alice in confusion.

"I might of heard wrong" Alice smiled as she sat down to find Caroline, Dup, Danny, Olivia, Nomsa and Rowan all staring at her. "Ok, she is fine, driving Max mad most likely" Alice laughed making Carline and Dup smile.

"How's she getting back to here?" Rowan asked looking at his sister.

"Max is driving her down tonight they should be here sometime tomorrow" Alice stated as Dup's eyes started to gleam.

"Max… His bringing her here?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Yes" Alice smiled as Danny looked at her frowning. "Rosie knows" Alice sighed seeing Danny's look. "They need to talk!" Alice stated staring Danny in the face.

"She opened up to you didn't she?" Olivia asked watching as Alice nodded slowly.

"She started too" Alice sighed shaking her head. "Them two…" Alice sighed. "She still loves him"

"A blind person can see that" Nomsa smiled sadly shaking her head.

"What happened?" Danny asked looking at Alice to see her look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Danny go talk to her" Alice sighed standing up and taking Robert from him.

"I can take him with me" Danny stated looking at Alice angrily.

"Yes you could but that wouldn't help Rosie at the moment!" Alice stated making Danny frown before he noticed Alice pointedly looking at Robert sadly before Danny's eyes widened.

"No" Danny sighed looking out towards the clinic. "I thought they had got passed it" Danny whispered to himself.

"We all did" Alice sighed kissing Robert's head. "Go talk to Rosie and I will put him down" Alice smiled sadly as Danny nodded and walked out towards the animal clinic sadly.

"Anyone else confused?" Rowan asked looking at everyone to see Caroline and Olivia completely perplexed but Dup and Nomsa has tears in their eyes.

"The baby" Dup sighed shaking his head as Caroline clutched her heart as she knew all about Rosie's miscarriage.

"But that was years ago" Olivia sighed looking at Alice confused.

"Yes" Alice sighed nodding her head. "But Rosie isn't over it" Alice sighed as tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm going to go and put Robert down for a nap" Alice whispered leaving the room as Caroline turned away from the table as she had tears filling her eyes up.

Dup stood up and hugged Caroline tightly as Nomsa smiled sadly looking at Dup.

"I'm going to go make up the spare room for Rowan and maybe one for Max?" Nomsa smiled sadly as Dup nodded his head.

"I will help you" Rowan smiled sensing the family needed a moment alone.

"I'm gonna head back to the bar to tell Fatani what's going on" Olivia smiled sadly. "But then I will come back… my family needs me" Olivia smiled as she walked out the door making Caroline look at her with tears in her eyes.

"Who was that girl and what has she done with my granddaughter" Caroline smiled making Dup laughed sadly.

"I know she sure has grown up" Dup smiled as Caroline kissed his cheek.

"That she has" Caroline smiled proudly looking out the window. "Sarah would so proud of them all… Evan, Olivia, Rosie and Danny" Caroline smiled as Dup nodded.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting am I?" Alice as she walked into the room hearing Sarah's name.

"No" Caroline smiled. "You are more than welcome" Caroline smiled looking at Danny's wife. "Sarah would have liked you, especially with the way you treat Rosie, Evan and Olivia. Plus Danny loves you" Caroline smiled sadly.

"Thank you" Alice smiled sadly, she always had a fear deep in the back of her head that she was Danny's rebound after losing Sarah. "And the kids… they are Danny kids, that makes them mine" Alice smiled as Caroline walked over and hugged her.

"You are not second fiddle to anyone" Caroline smiled kissing Alice's cheek before smiling at Dup. "I'm going to head over to the clinic to talk to Rosie" Caroline smiled as she left the kitchen with just Dup and Alice.

"Has your plan changed?" Dup asked trying to get the sadness gone.

"I don't know" Alice sighed as she sat down at the table Dup following her. "I don't know how to help Rosie heal and move on from her miscarriage" Alice sighed placing her head in her hands.

"Maybe they need to put their memories to rest" Dup whispered looking at Alice to see her head snap up and look at him. "Maybe do a memorial in the bush?" Dup smiled sadly.

"That might make thing worse" Alice sighed looking at Dup with tears.

"Or it might be what they need… they didn't get a chance to say goodbye, one minute she was pregnant the next she had lost it…" Dup sighed his heart still throbbing for what Max and Rosie went through. "All we can do is ask them?" Dup smiled sadly as he stood up and squeezed Alice's shoulder.

"Yea" Alice whispered trying not to let her tears fall.

…

In The Surgery

Danny quietly opened the door to see Rosie leaning her hands on the table holding her up as she sobbed. Danny swallowed the lump that had just appeared in his throat as he watched Rosie sob he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rosie" Danny sighed pulling her closer making her cry harder as she clung to her dad. "Shhh" Danny whispered soothingly hating seeing his daughter so upset.

"Dad" Rosie sobbed brokenly as she buried her head in his neck. "I don't know what to do?" Rosie sobbed out making Danny tighten his hold on her.

"You don't have to do anything" Danny whispered kissing Rosie head. "All I want is for you to be happy" Danny replied.

"Why did it happen dad?" Rosie whispered looking at the animal pen that held a lioness and its cub. "What did I do wrong?" Rosie whispered looking at the cub.

"Nothing!" Danny stated pulling away so he could look Rosie in the eye. "You hear me… you did nothing wrong" Danny sighed shaking his head. "Rosie, I know it hurt and broke your heart but huni you need to move past it" Danny whispered as tears appeared in her eyes. "Alice told me… Huni I was an accident"

"I don't know how too" Rosie whispered resting her head on his chest.

"You take one day at a time" Caroline whispered from the door before walking over and standing next to Danny. "You need to stop bottling everything up… Rosie to heal you need to let it go" Caroline whispered looking at Rosie sadly.

"How?" Rosie whispered looking at Caroline.

"It's not easy" Caroline sighed. "The reason I left Africa was I couldn't handle it when I lost Sarah… it nearly destroyed me" Caroline whispered as Rosie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But that was different, you got 30+ years with Sarah. You lost your daughter, you had seen her get married and have kids" Rosie whispered crying.

"Yes, I did that's where I was lucky" Caroline stated smiling sadly before looking at Rosie. "You and Max had your baby taken from you, leaving you with future plans for a future that was taken from you" Caroline whispered making Rosie start sobbing again, Danny hugged her tight as Caroline leaned over and kissed her head. "You need to come to a peace… for me I went back to England to surround myself with my memories of Sarah… but all my best memories of my daughter was here in Africa" Caroline sighed kissing Rosie's head again.

"Max" Rosie whispered brokenly turning her head to look at Caroline. "He wanted to start trying for a baby" Rosie whispered as more tears flooded her eyes as she thought about the end of her marriage. "I just couldn't what if I lost another one" Rosie whispered breaking both Caroline and Danny's hearts.

"Sweetheart…" Caroline gasped. "Losing the last baby was an accident…" Caroline sighed before something in her clicked. "That's what you meant by you both wanted different things?" Caroline whispered as tears still flowed down Rosie's cheeks as she nodded.

"Rosie" Danny whispered his heart breaking for his daughter. "Why didn't you talk to me?" Danny whispered making Rosie hug him.

"I didn't know how to" Rosie whispered through her tears. "And if I had told you, it would remind me of how much I miss Max" Rosie whispered.

"Rosie…" Caroline sighed looking at Rosie. "Do you still love Max?" Caroline whispered as Rosie looked at her with tears still falling but Caroline could see the answer before she even answered.

"I never stopped" Rosie whispered sobbing into Danny's chest.

"You two need to sit down and talk" Danny stated kissing Rosie's head making her pull back and look at her dad raising her eyebrow.

"Really dad?" Rosie asked in shock. "Don't you think you should take your own advice" Rosie asked with only a few tears still coming down her face.

"Don't change the subject" Danny chuckled kissing Rosie head before frowning. "But I promise I will talk to Alice" Danny whispered resting his head on top of Rosie's.

"Good that's means I haven't got to start on you" Caroline smiled looking at Danny making Rosie giggle quietly making Danny and Caroline smile. "I'm gonna head off to bed it's been a long day, I think tomorrow also going be a long day as well" Caroline smiled kissing Rosie head then Danny's before leaving father and daughter alone.

"I'm scared dad" Rosie whispered as Danny looked down at her.

"I know" Danny whispered before pulling away and looking at her. "But I believe everything is going to be okay… it might hurt but I think you and Max will work things out the same as me and Alice, we just need to talk" Danny smiled before frowning as Rosie yawned. "Go get some sleep" Danny smiled kissing Rosie's head again.

"Ok, I love you dad" Rosie whispered making Danny smile before she headed back to the house to go to bed. Danny smiled sadly as he watched Rosie go before turning around and making sure everything was shut off and all the animals had enough food and drink before locking up and heading back to house and walking back to the house and going into the kitchen to see Alice sitting there with her head in her hands, Danny looked around the kitchen to see they were alone.

"Everyone in bed?" Danny asked looking at Alice to see her look up at him and nod.

"Yea Nomsa's gone and Dup… Olivia as gone into town and is coming back, Rowan was feeling tired so his turned in early" Alice stated as Danny nodded his head.

"Yea, Caroline and Rosie have headed off to bed as well" Danny stated as he sat down opposite Alice and looked at her making her look at him sadly. "Can we talk?" Danny whispered as Alice nodded her head. "You wanna take a walk?"

"Yea" Alice smiled as she stood up followed by Danny. Danny led them down towards the animal pens outside the hospital.

"I'm sorry" Danny whispered making Alice turn and look at him raising her eyebrow. "I just couldn't leave" Danny whispered looking down before looking back up at Alice. "Africa is my home… it's the happiest my family has ever been, even with all the bad everything usually works out" Danny whispered making Alice frown.

"What about what I needed?" Alice asked looking at Danny.

"I would do almost anything for you" Danny whispered before frowning. "It was always the plan for you to return home, this isn't all on me!" Danny stated looking at Alice making her frown.

"What you're blaming me?" Alice growled looking at Danny.

"Yes!" Danny stated looking at her. "We had planned our lives here my family is here, you're the one that changed your mind and expected everyone else to follow" Danny stated looking at her angrily. "Why?" Danny asked.

"Do you know how dangerous it is out here" Alice whispered looking at Danny. "I just want Charlotte and Robert save" Alice glared. "How many of them have been hurt being out here?" Alice asked pointing to house in tears.

"That's what this is all about?" Danny asked looking at Alice in shock. "What makes England any safer…? Bombings, shootings, stabbings, car crashes… they sound much safer" Danny stated sarcastically making Alice growl in anger. "No where is safe… it's down to us as parents to make things safe for our children" Danny stated looking at Alice. "Alice I want us all back together" Danny whispered making Alice turn her head so Danny couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Danny" Alice whispered. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Robert or Charlotte" Alice whispered.

"I cant make you any promises that they will never get hurt… but I can promise you this family… we will do everything in our power to make sure nothing happens to them" Danny whispered as Alice hugged him tight.

"I have missed you" Alice whispered into Danny's neck making him smile as he hugged her back.

"I have missed you too" Danny whispered holding Alice as tight to him as possible.

…

Rosie sighed as she lay in bed looking at a picture of her and Max standing by the frame work of the hospital whilst it was being built just after they got engaged. Rosie picked up her phone and stared at Max's mobile number.

_I miss You. x_

Rosie sighed tears rolling down her eyes before she hit send.

RAXDANICERAXDANICERAXDANICE

Tell me what you think and let me know if you want me to continue with the second part.

Katy x


End file.
